


Cold

by XleineKruger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XleineKruger/pseuds/XleineKruger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor returns to her beloved ambassador after weeks of adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The weather on the Frostback Mountains was brutal for a Marcher used to warmer climates. She couldn't imagine how Josephine is capable of tolerating it. Even with a thick fur mantle and fur padding underneath her armor to keep her warm, she was freezing and wet. Every breath served to freeze her from the inside out. Her digits were stiff with the beginnings of frostbite. Hopefully her gloves would help keep most of them intact as she continued to trudge through the seemingly endless snow. She'd complain but she could barely breathe properly as it is so she kept her head low and her mouth shut until the gates of Skyhold was finally within sight.

"Andraste's flaming tits, I survived," the Inquisitor shouted in relief as she dismounted and hurriedly head towards the great hall where it was nice and warm and more importantly, where her beloved is. She could hear Sera, the resident troublemaker and elf snicker behind her but nobody dared to stop the freezing woman as she practically ran for it, her image be damned. The Inquisitor did not stop until she reached the ambassador's office, pushing pass people lining up to get an audience. The Marcher easily convinced the other nobles in the room to leave though the lovely Antivan noblewoman with her customary quill in hand made a soft noise of disapproval at the interruption.

Josephine replaced the quill in its customary spot and was going to reprimand the Inquisitor for her childish behaviour when the sensation of a chilled nose in her neck made her let out a somewhat unlady-like sound. With some difficulty, the ambassador removed herself from her very clingy lover, relieved that she's back unharmed but also slightly annoyed that the Inquisitor did not think to remove her armor, wet with melted snow before embracing her. "Lady Inquisitor, please do refrain from trudging snow onto the carpet again. I do believe you were taught better than that."

Evelyn at least had the graces to look sheepish as she took in the piles of slush at her feet, more falling off her armor as she moved. "Remove your armor and sit by the fire. You're freezing." "As you wish, Lady Montilyet." The Inquisitor grinned, mocking a bow but pouted when the ambassador refused to come any closer until the Inquisitor is left in a relatively dry tunic and her underclothes.

As the couple curled up before the fire, however, the Inquisitor instantly began to feel warmer already. The Marcher was just slightly taller than her Antivan lover and she was packed with muscles gained from years of swordplay but she managed to maneuver herself so that they were both comfortable, tucked warmly into Josephine's body like a child, her face comfortably resting between neck and shoulder where she placed soft kisses in appreciation. Josephine felt herself finally relax in days as she played idly with the single braid on the side of the Inquisitor's head. Eventually, both of them were lulled to sleep by the soft crackling of fire and the barely audible noise outside filtering through the door. They were woken up just before dinner by a very amused spymaster who teased them relentlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and self-indulgent. I’m trying to get back into writing again. Constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for your time.


End file.
